Children of Demons
by Divinedarkness1
Summary: First ever fanfic. Based on the latest Devil May Cry game. Amaya has been searching for the son of Sparda for years, hoping he would help her. Will she find him? Will she like what she sees? Or will she decide that she must walk her path alone? Possibly involves romance as well!


**Chapter 1 - Amaya**

"Find the son of Sparda, find Dante!"

_Those last words I heard from my mother have been my mantra for years. It was the only goal that I had, my one mission in life. I had to find Dante and with his help…have my revenge. It wasn't easy though, I had to defeat countless demons, endure so many trips to Limbo that I would now seriously consider it my home, all this to gather information on his whereabouts, but it finally paid off. I found out what he looked like. Now it was simply a matter of time before I found the son of Sparda. _

Amaya had always been alone. The first few years of her life she was alone through no choice of her own. Then after that ended, due to years of solitary confinement she decided that she preferred only relying upon herself, less people meant less hurt she figured. In all honesty though, she was never really alone, she always had her faithful dual blades; Aries and Hades, her beautiful crescent moon blades with purple engraving along them that read, 'Only in battle,' on Aries and, 'are we really alive.' on Hades. Also, when she was in Limbo, she was always surrounded by the various demons that she killed. It was the only time she felt whole.

Outside of Limbo, in the 'real' world, she worked in Lilith's club as a bartender. Lilith and the exotic dancers were consistent in trying to tempt her to become a dancer, they saw her defined, toned hour glass figure, her angelic, unblemished face, her mysterious purple eyes, her thick, brown hair that rested on her shoulders and knew that if she were a dancer, she would pull in a lot more business. However, Amaya always declined, one reason being that she told them she couldn't dance (a blatant lie) and the other being that, from behind the bar you heard a lot of gossip from the drunk humans/demons about the goings on in Limbo city.

Normally she only came into the club a couple hours before it shut, knowing that people were at this point more than willing to share their secrets with the gorgeous bartender and she didn't mind cleaning up once the bar had closed, sleep wasn't something that Amaya exactly needed. However, just as she finished killing the final death knight in Limbo and transitioned back into the real world, her phone suddenly rang, "Amaya it's Esme, Lilith needs you to open the bar tonight and work until close, she didn't give me a reason why, sorry."

"No problem Esme. I'll see you in an hour."

_Great. Just what I need, to be social. _With a sigh, she headed for her apartment. Trust Lilith to ask her to open up on angel night, the busiest night of the week. _I have to wear those stupid wings as well that actually make a mockery of real angel wings! _Suddenly, painful flashbacks of her childhood engulfed her mind, darkness, needles, test tubes, being alone…_Stop! That was a long time ago and you'll have your vengeance soon enough. _With that thought pushing back the memories, she arrived at her apartment and got ready for work.

**Chapter 2 – I found you.**

Amaya really hated angel night. It always brought out the creepiest, vilest perverts that dwelled within Limbo city. She saw how they looked at the dancers who writhed about on stage and used their 'assets' to try and earn as many tips as they could and she wanted to rip their filthy eyes out. And cover up the girls as well. The demons who came loved the irony of having their way with an 'angel' and the humans…well they just wanted a lap dance.

"Hey good looking, why aren't you up there on the podium? I would pay serious cash to see you up there!"

"I don't need your money, but thanks anyway."

"Now come on…you're not going to defy me are you, you do realise who I am right?"

"No. And I don't care to find out either, so tell me what you're having to drink then take your drooling self and get away from me."

"Fuck you bitch! You're nothing but a fucking bartender! I'm worth a million of you and I'll make you pay fo-"

Just before the cretin could finish his sentence he turned round and whispered a name. If it wasn't for Amaya's sensitive hearing she would have missed it, "Dante."

"Wait! What?" But the man was already walking away from her. _Dante…he's here? _The man she had spent the best part of eleven years looking for was here? She followed the human, who at this point she realised was a demon collaborator, through the crowd of sweaty, drunk people and then there he was. Dante, the son of Sparda…Nephilim. _ I found you. _She knew what he looked like from the tales she had been told just before she stuck one of her blades into a demon's face. Tall, well-built, with jet-black hair cut into a Mohawk of sorts. _Impressive, _she thought, _but also a perve. _He was leaving with two of the dancers under his arms. _I have to follow him, I can't let him get away, not after all this time! _She immediately dashed back into the employee's locker room, mumbled some excuse to Esme about needing to leave due to illness, then quickly ran outside to see Dante get into a cab with the girls and speed off into the city. Just like her sensitive hearing, she was lucky that she was also faster than your average human so she didn't have to much of a problem catching up to the cab.

_I found you Dante. _The cab pulled up to a trailer near a fairground. _This is where he lives? _When the cab door opened she saw Dante and the two angel girls stumble out the cab and into the trailer. Super sensitive hearing, like anything, has its advantages and disadvantages. An advantage is being able to pick up vital information from a distance, A disadvantage…hearing what was going on inside Dante's trailer. _This is the son of Sparda?! I have spent half of my life looking for what; a horney, drunk sleazeball? _Amaya was in disbelief. Her years were spent alone, honing her fighting skills, strengthening her mind and from what she could gather, his was spent learning how to pleasure multiple women. _Mother…I don't need him. I can exact my revenge alone. _Thinking that Dante was going to be more of a burden then a powerful ally she left him to his activities, ignorant of the Hunter demon lurking in the water.


End file.
